Maternal Love
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Oneshot. A Pidgey's motherly instincts causes her deadliest mistake when facing a hungry Sneasel. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...that ends that, eh?

* * *

Many think that because we are common, we are very successful at raising young ones. After all, how else can one flouish as much as we do. We Pidgeys are found all over Kanto and Johto...Unfortunately, I live in the latter.

My flock are not as high in numbers here as we were when we all lived in Kanto in the Viridian Forest. I thought it was a mistake to migrate here... although I knew it was for the best. Back in the said forest, we were facing overpopulation and even competed with our Rattata neighbors for food. You know by then we had no choice but to leave...

But of all places, I do wonder why it had to be here. Sure there's alot of food, few competetion, and very few trainers. A little cold and it sometimes snows a bit, but nothing to really complain about. So why am I complaining?

One word, a word that can bring fear and terror to Bird Pokemon like myself: Sneasels. Dark colored Pokemon with sharp claws that can disembowel a target easily. It's because of them that we aren't as numerous as we should be. They had taken it upon themselves to raid our nests while we're out foraging...Or simply chase us right off. We are, of course, reluctant to abandon our young...but with the weapons we face, we don't have much of a choice...

I, as a first time mother, didn't accept that choice. Instead I made an alternative possible...something I wish now that I hadn't done...

At first, I didn't really think much on the Sneasel problem. I was one of the few chicks to make it to adulthood. And as an adolescent, I felt sympathetic for the victims, although you can't really feel bad unless it happens to you. Adult-wise, I had taken a mate and constructed a nest for our offspring. It's not until you lay an egg do you really feel like you'll give anything to keep it safe. And give everything I did...

I remember it clearly...like it happened only minutes ago. And maybe it did, I can't really tell how long it's been. That sense has been lost to me...ever since what happened.

The memory started as I was sitting in my nest, preening my wings, preparing for yet another day of keeping my egg warm while my mate fed me at regular intervals. Surprises were never on my list...I prefer a strict routine. Before I nested, I would wake in the morning, preen, sing a bit, then look for food for the rest of the day. Then I go back to my perch, preen myself again, then go back to sleep. Usually, it wasn't anything more...

There was a noise, like the bark of my tree was being pricked. I had looked around myself, but the tree's leaves were covering my view. I felt the branch my nest was on give a shudder, like something had just jumped aboard. At this point, I was cautious and a little scared. I had stood from my nest and looked along the branch towards where the trunk would be. Again, the leaves were hindering my view on what was out there.

I was about to pass the noise as a Sentret, perhaps, when something fast zoomed over and I felt a pain on my shoulder. I fluttered off my nest with a cry and looked over at the base of my wing. There was a long, thin gash. It stung horribly on every wing beat.

Then I looked over at my assaulter and found a male Sneasel staring at my egg with great interest. Most Pidgeys would retreat, but I had not. Instead, I trimmed my wings and dove at him. I managed to hit him with a Tackle and I was hoping it will send him off the branch, but he managed to catch himself and before I knew what's happening, he Slashed me with his claws.

I was the one that fell off the branch. However, I willed myself to open my wings and go back and face him. I'm not through protecting my egg just yet. I told him that...he only smirked at me. I had tried to hit him again with a Quick Attack, but let us face the facts...he's faster than I was. He jumped over me as I shot past and I tried to turn back around to try again but wasn't quick enough.

There was more pain, this time along my back. He had used Slash again, leaving another wound. I crashed against the branch, sinking in my talons and flaring my wings to keep from falling off again. I forced myself to turn around only to receive a couple of Fury Swipes to my face.

He jumped back and, before I could recover again, blew cold, snowy air at me. I knew this was Icy Wind... I've seen other Pidgeys frozen solid from this attack, left defenseless against predators, including the Sneasel that did it...After all, eggs aren't the only thing they'll eat. I thought I would face the same fate of seeing my egg destroyed before it was my turn.

I had glanced over at my nest, and even through the numbing cold and the ice and snow that was beginning to cover me, I felt the need to break free of this attack and give this vile creature all I got. I will never surrender my egg...it was worth more than anything...including my life...

With a shriek, I gave a powerful flap of my wings and became airborne. With all my speed, I gave my most powerful Quick Attack and it was a direct hit. We both was sent off the branch and fell to the ground below. Tears of hatred flowed from my eyes and I smacked him repeatedly with my wings, raking my claws against his body. At first, the Sneasel took the hits, then he gave an annoyed growl.

Being blinded by anger was a bad thing. It made you do reckless things and puts you into perilous situations. It can make you do things you wouldn't normally do...things you might end up regretting in the future. I knew mine did.

He gave a Slash at my chest and belly, nearly disemboweling my being. I was forced back and crashed to the ground upon by back, where the injury acquired there screamed in agony. The Sneasel jumped up and struck me several more times with his claws. I fell limp, defenseless, unable to move as he backed up again.

Then he had jumped back up the tree, not without giving me a taunting smirk. I can do nothing and as I heard the shell of my precious egg crack, I knew it was too late. I had failed to protect the very thing I gave up my well-being for. I wanted to get up and attack, but my body was unresponsive...

Which is how I lay now...The Sneasel hadn't come down the tree yet...Whether he is still up there is unknown to me. He might have jumped to another tree to destroy another Pidgey's hope. That's what I think, but apparently, he is not done with me. I hear something lightly falling against the ground. I open my eyes and see the broken empty shells of my future.

The Sneasel jumps down before me, some yellow goo clinging to his mouth...the remains of my unborn son or daughter. I want to growl, but I can't.

"So much for protection, huh?" he taunts me. My feathers would've fluffed up had they not been coated with blood. Instead, I only narrow my eyes at him, inwardly hoping my mate would return in time to save me and chase him...attack him...kill him... It was a wish never to come true. Unless my mate wants to face the same unbearable pain I'm feeling...

At least the creature before me had no intention on making me suffer for long. He raises his claws and I close my eyes and attempt to think something positive for once. At least, in death, I'll have the chance to meet my child that was never to be in the living world...This thought manages to bring a tiny smile to my beak.

Then came the fatal blow...

* * *

Some lil sad fic that came to mind when I read some stuff on Sneasels and their relationship with Pidgeys. And their behavior towards the said birds being vicious, aggressive, and merciless...yeah...

Review please!


End file.
